User talk:Remi1771
Welcome Hi, welcome to Captain Tsubasa Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grade school teams page. However, don't separate the section into Japanese and Latin American teams, since those are just different versions of the same teams. From now on, the pages about those teams will be display in their original Japanese names, since it's this Wiki' theme. You're welcome to add the alternative names (the names used in different countries) later in those pages' content (since I have no idea about those ones xD). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eindeh (Talk) 02:41, September 12, 2012 Thanks for the contribution! You've been helping with the School teams/Clubs section, and I really appreciate it. I just have a few things to remind you: *The All Stars teams aren't actually clubs, but rather "special teams" that were created for specific purposes. The teams considered "special" are the ones which don't exist in the main story (the manga), but just in the side story, like the special manga short stories (Example: The World selection in the 25th anniversary), special anime movie (Example: The All Europe Boy Soccer Team in Captain Tsubasa: The great competition of Europe) or the alternate version of the main story (like the Road to 2002 anime, which has the basically same storyline as the main one, but has various things changed). So, I've created a new section in the School teams/Clubs, the Special teams, and moved the All Stars teams there, so please go there for further contributions. *The information you provided for Nankatsu is not about the Nankatsu grade school, but about the selection team. So, I moved the information there, changed the name of the players to Japanese and changed some things to fit the details in the main story (the manga). That's all I have to remind you. I hope you keep up the contributions! Eindeh (talk) 10:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) About Argentina Jr. Youth As I told you before, the Road to 2002 version is an alternative version of the original story, meaning various things were different from the manga. Japan won 5-4 against Argentina in the manga, but in the anime the score is 4-3 (the moment when Diaz got past 8 Japanese players and score isn't in the anime). We're using the result from the original story. Besides that, there are a few more things I should mention: *Misaki and Pascal resemble each other in some ways, yes, but I wouldn't call Pascal the Latin-American version of Misaki, since Misaki plays an European artistic soccer, has the ability to play in combi with anyone he meets (like Tsubasa, Hyuga, Matsuyama, Napoleon, etc.), is not suited to be a captain (which was shown in The strongest opponent! Holland Youth) and is a midfielder, while Pascal plays a South American soccer, has somewhat good leadership (which, though wasn't mentioned by anyone, was shown in some of his actions) while doesn't have Misaki's unique ability and is a forward. You may ask "then why is Schneider considered an European version of Tsubasa, they play in different positions and have different play styles too?", but this is a special case, since it was Takahashi's intention from the start (you can tell when he gives those two a striking resemblance to each other), and Wakabayashi also said the two is very much alike in the manga. *Diaz doesn't look like Tsubasa :P. And, I think for someone who is the Latin-American version of Tsubasa, Natureza is more suited for that role. *I moved the comparisons between players (Pascal - Misaki and Diaz - Maradona) to the Trivia part. *About the difference in the characters' name between versions, many non-Japanese characters have their name remains unchanged. Providing players that have different names between versions in the trivia might be better (like Margus -> Magnus or Fonseca -> Flemente). Eindeh (talk) 14:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Galvan Nope, there's no problem with the fact that Galvan is based on Luis Galvan. That part only got removed because I undo your edit about the score of the match without reading that line :P. Also, please don't put the names used in different dubs in the nickname section, since those aren't nicknames :P. The Trivia section should be enough. And, I changed Real Japan 7 to Real Japan 11, the team they were supposed to be in the beginning. One more thing: I think you should give the information about where each special teams appear (in which special manga/anime or game, etc.). Eindeh (talk) 07:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Rt2002 anime and tragic ending As I said, the Rt2002 anime has many things changed compared to the original manga. Here are some differences: ... and much more differences. We are following the original storyline; besides, the tragic ending received many criticisms and was banned, so we should not mention that in this Wiki. Oh, and one more thing, the Rt2002 anime is not the same as the Rt2002 arc of the manga. The Rt2002 arc is the sequel of the WY arc, in which Tsubasa married Sanae and joined FC Barcelona. Eindeh (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) External links Hello, it's me again. I've just noticed that you used the Spanish wikipedia for reference about real life players like Diego Maradona or Pedro Pasculli. However this is the English wikia though, so you should use the English wikipedia for external links in the future. Regards. Eindeh (talk) 09:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC)